


Why must you eat all of my cardboard!?

by CrazyLunarian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cat Sans, Hamster Sans, unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLunarian/pseuds/CrazyLunarian
Summary: Short stories about various skeletons and their cats.





	1. What a way to start your day

It was rare for the skeleton known as Papyrus to nap, much less get a full night of sleep.

Papyrus woke up slowly, his bed still embracing him with its warmth and comfort.

However!  
It was time to start the day.  
And a future royal guardsman, such as himself, had no time to waste laying in bed!

...No matter how soft or comfortable it may be...

He was about to leap into action, when he felt a lump snuggle further into his shirt.  
Oh! Right.  
Lately, his lazy, sock stealing, fluffy lump of a cat had gotten into the habit of sleeping with him.

Or more accurately, on him.

Well, who wouldn't want to sleep in the awesome race car bed of The Great Papyrus!  
He had even added extra pillows and the softest blanket he could find.  
He had even shaped them into a nest for his beloved cat. (Which in his opinion was expertly made.)

So even with all of Papyrus' extraordinary effort to provide Sans an appropriate sleeping area in his bed...  
Sans still ended up settling on top of Papyrus every night.  
Papyrus had admitted to himself that it was one of the greatest experiences of his life and that it proved that Sans loved him.

Except.  
He couldn't move until Sans did.  
Theoretically, he could just dislodge Sans and get up, or attempt to make a valiant escape without moving sans.

But that would just be cruel.

So he settled to happily sit in bed until Sans would eventually wander off for breakfast.  
With a smile on his skull he began to pet Sans on his fluffy neck and dozed off the the rumbling purring until eventually his alarm would stir them both.

 

Sans, settling back to sleep, purred loudly at his skeleton.  
Happy that his plan of encouraging Papyrus to wake up at a reasonable time that was not 4am was working.


	2. Running for your life

The small black and white cat leapt through the house at rapid speed.

Red was terrified.

The ...Thing... that was chasing him was right on his tail!

He tried everything to escape It, running into different rooms, hiding behind the couch, crawling under the table, but noting would deter the menace!

He was tired and about to accept his fate when a miracle appeared and saved him.

 

Fell had just come back in from the shed.  
What awaited him was an amusing sight.

Since his lazy, good for nothing friend Stretch, would never clean his hamster's, named Blue, cage, which meant that the duty had always fallen to Fell.

As he would not let that poor creature live in such a state. 

In addition to stinking up his living room.

As Blue could not be able to be in the cage as he was cleaning it, he was put into his clear plastic ball, which had the opening hatch taped town for extra measure, as they did not want a repeat of “the incident”.

All was going well.

One he was done he carried the cage back inside and placed it into the table, ready to place Blue back in his freshly cleaned home.

He felt a presence headbutting his lower leg and looked down to see his cat, Red, mewing at him.  
He looked around to see what chaos Red must have caused in his absence to want his attention so badly.  
Only to see Blue rapidly zooming towards them.

He smiled and bent down to pick up the hamster ball.

“Awww, was my precious baby Red scared of little Blue here. He only wants to be your friend.”

Laughing softly, he removed the tape from the opening of the ball and placed Blue back in his home, to see the hyper little thing immediately attempt to climb up the bars of his cage and do upside-down monkey bars and snack on a piece of cheese.

Looking down at Red he saw that he was fine now that Blue was put away and was heavily purring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos!  
> I'm trying to make this a daily thing, but no promises.  
> (Also I want to add that these stories are *defiantly* not based on any real events. *Nothing* that has happened in real life.)  
> (*loud purring emits from behind the curtain next to the computer*)  
> Shhhh.

**Author's Note:**

> Its been awhile since I've written something so I hope its decent.


End file.
